Frío
by MaiHeidern
Summary: Kula esta en el mismo equipo de K' y eventualmente se enamora de este, ya que dice conocerlo a la perfección, pero, ¿cual sera su reacción?
1. Rechazo

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pobre Kulaaaaaaaa T_T. Bueno, esta es mi primer historia, bueno la primera que publico, espero que sea de su agrado, fue basada en un sueño muy feo que tuve, ¿Porque feo? ¡Porque K' y Kula juntos me encantan!, bueno, me despido y espero sus reviews ^_^.**

**capitulo 1: Rechazo**

Kula se detuvo a mirar a su compañero K' desde su silla, mientras Maxima dormía como un tronco, y Whip trabajaba. Estaban completamente solos. Y no era la primera vez que lo observaba, pues al hacerlo se detenía a pensar el porqué de que su finalidad, al principio, fuese deshacerse de el.

Ella lo veía tan diferente...veía en el mucho más de lo que otros veían, podía ver mas allá de lo que escondía detrás de sus gafas, era como si viera _a través_ de él, y no era para menos, ya que fue entrenada para destruirlo, lo cual requería un estudio exhaustivo, conocimiento exacto de sus puntos fuertes...y sus puntos débiles.

Sin embargo, a la simple vista, no existía ninguno de estos últimos rasgos mencionados en él. Luego de formar equipo con este, sus verdaderos sentimientos afloraron. Ya no era más una asesina, se sentía pura y plena, y a pesar de ser la adolescente de 14 años que era, sus comportamientos, -eventualmente- recordaban a los de una niña pequeña, dulce, inocente y tierna, aunque, de momentos, infantil, caprichosa y a veces, hasta molesta.

Estos pensamientos recorrían su mente cuando lo observaba, a veces chocaban entre sí, o cambiaban de lugar, puesto que uno no es capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos generalmente, y menos cuando se está enfocado en alguien. En un momento algo la separo de su pensar, y era que K', acostado en un sillón negro que había en el lugar donde él, Kula, Maxima y Whip estaban viviendo, estaba moviendo su cuello para descontracturarse, sólo para volver a su tarea, que se contraponía a la de su compañera. Mirar un rincón vagamente y no pensar. O bien, distraerse y relajarse de su tóxico complejo de ser un clon de Kyo.

- _Odio cuando K' usa sus gafas_.- pensó Kula con algo de frustración - _Nunca sé si esta distraído o si me está mirando a mi _-.

La muchacha de cabellos celestes deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese la segunda razón, incluso cuando ya estaba consciente de que, aun cuando fuese así, K' no la miraría mas que con fastidio, o molestia. Pero ella tenía sueños e ilusiones. Llegar a él y a su corazón, eran una meta que no era imposible -aunque lo pareciera- o eso pensaba ella.

_- Es_ _difícil, pero aunque seamos clones, también somos humanos, no?_.-

Ese pensamiento la consolaba de algún modo, reprimía el sentimiento de destrucción hacia K' que había desarrollado no hace mucho tiempo atrás, y también se escudaba en que si se daba cuenta de que no tenía que vivir a la sombra de su rival Kyo ,sólo por compartir su ADN, quizás seria mas gentil, o mas exactamente, un poquito menos gruñón.

El ejercicio mental se acabó luego de que K', fastidiado y de muy mal humor, la mirara con algo de bronca y le reprochara su actitud.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?- Le dijo el moreno de cabello platino con tono algo amenazante.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no puedo?- Dijo la adolescente ofendida.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy de aquí-

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!-

En ese momento Kula se desesperó y se abalanzó sobre su compañero. K', luego de impresionarse por esto, se la sacó de encima rápidamente. Estaba furioso.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES!? ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?- el moreno trató de calmarse y apaciguarse, ya que no era propio de el montar en cólera por las actitudes de su compañera- ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!, ¡eres insoportable!-.

-¡No quería que te fueras!, ¿Aorque eres tan enojón?, si siempre te miro es porque tu me g-

-Bien ahora si me voy, no me molestes-

- ¡K' ME GUSTAS! ya no puedo aguantarlo, ¡Acéptame, por favor!-

La adolescente de piel blanca como la nieve se aferró al brazo fornido de aquel individuo rebelde que había arrebatado su corazón, el rubor cubrió sus delicadas mejillas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El momento quizás, no había sido el adecuado. Un silencio mortal recubría el cuarto, y lo peor que podría haber pasado se llevó a cabo en menos de lo que esperaba.

-...-

- ¿K'...?-

K' se limitó a separarla de su brazo suavemente, se sacó sus gafas y se las guardó en su bolsillo, posó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, como era típico de él. Tenía una de las peores miradas que adornaban su repertorio, y Kula estaba helada del miedo.

-¿Pretendes que te crea tal estupidez? Eso es lo mas inverosímil que he escuchado-

-¿Qué? ¡No K', no es así!, escúchame, yo-

-Eres una niña caprichosa e infantil, no tienes idea de lo que dices.-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ! ¡CONOZCO MIS SENTIMIENTOS TAL Y COMO TE CONOZCO A TÍ!-

-¡ESO ES LO QUE TU CRÉES!, ¡TÚ NO ME CONOCES EN NADA!, ¡SI REALMENTE ME CONOCIERAS SABRÍAS QUE ME TIENES HARTO! ¡DE HECHO TE CREARON PARA DESTRUIRME!.-

Estas últimas palabras fueron demasiado para Kula, su cuerpecito no fue capaz de contener el impacto de aquellas palabras tan hirientes, y se arrodilló en el piso por inercia con sus manos apoyadas en la cara, las cuales no pudieron mitigar el río de lágrimas que se le asomaban por los ojos. El calor que tenían sus mejillas aumentó, pero ya no por la misma razón que antes. Por dentro sentía que la invadía un frío más letal que el del invierno ruso, y su corazón...su corazón de cristal había sido roto en mil pedazos, tal como si a una ventana de vidrio, se le hubiese aventado un ladrillo.

Su llanto era desgarrador, sin embargo K' no le dio mayor importancia, y se dirigió a su habitación como un autómata. Ya su compañera le había colmado la paciencia, y le dolía la cabeza por el estrés del momento, fue por eso que se digno a acompañar a su "amigo". Dormir y que cuando despertase, todo hubiese pasado.


	2. Consuelo

**Capitulo 2: Consuelo**

Whip llegó muerta del cansancio, sin embargo eso no impidió que de paso, hiciese las compras. Quería llegar a su hogar con sus compañeros. Ducharse, preparar algo y luego descansar, sin olvidarse, claro, de darle a Kula una paleta que había comprado especialmente para ella, ya que era muy dulce y tierna, y la veía como su pequeña hermana menor. Le tenía tanto cariño que se estremecía al verla sonreír. Incluso ante la mas mínima demostración de afecto, fuera cual fuese su edad. Necesitaba mucho amor, y claro, también lo devolvía a su manera.

-¡Ya llegueeeeeeeeeeee!- Dijo Whip con el tono mas enérgico que pudo- Kula, ¡Mira lo que te traje!...¿Kula?-

-¡WHIIP!- Kula abrazo a Whip empapada en lágrimas, agradeciá desde el fondo de su alma que hubiese llegado a tiempo, la única que podría consolarla era ella, o por lo menos, calmarla.

-Tranquilízate Kula, yo te llevo a tu cuarto, ven conmigo.-

La mujer de cabello corto ayudó a quien consideraba su pequeña hermana a cambiarse a unas ropas algo parecidas a su atuendo original, la recostó, la arropó y se sentó a su lado.

-Trata de calmar tu respiración, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?. Quizas tomar o comer algo te haga bien.-

Kula negó con la cabeza, y no dejó de llorar en ningún momento. Estaba acurrucada en su cama. Whip trató de preguntarle que había pasado, pero fue inútil, la chica estaba tan acongojada que no se le podía entender una palabra de lo que decía. Lloró hasta dormirse. La mujer de cabello castaño oscuro la acomodó y le beso la frente con ternura. Le enfurecía el solo pensar de que algo la podría haber herido así, y quería saber la razón de su malestar. Cuando salió del cuarto, se encontró con Maxima, que se veía algo preocupado.

-¿Qué tiene?¿Qué le pasa a Kula?.-

-No sé...no se le entendía nada, ¡No sabes como lloraba!, me rompió el corazón...-

-Yo estaba durmiendo, así que debe haber sido K'... deja le pregunto, tú ve a descansar.-

-¿Estás seguro? casi siempre preparo yo la comida.-

-Es para ver si soborno a K' para que me diga algo, ademas estás cansada, te despertaré cuando ya haya hecho algo.-

-Está bien... pero no olvides darle a Kula su paleta si se despierta, la conoces, para ella la vida se ve mas dulce si viene acompañada de un caramelo.-

-No hay problema, tambien compraré helado, tu tranquila, yo me encargo de todo.-

-¡Gracias Maxima, me haces un gran favor!.-

Dicho esto, Maxima se ocupo en revisar las bolsas con comestibles, y se alegró al ver que Whip había comprado una razonable cantidad de carne, la cual era ideal para hacer unas tiras de carne, o beef Jerky.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Maxima agarró un cuchillo y se dispuso a cortar la carne en fetas, las sazonó, las marinó varias veces como se debe, y luego las dejo en el horno para que se cocieran. Mientras estas se cocinaban, llamó por teléfono a la heladería y ordeno un kilo de helado. Ahora solo bastaba esperar. Fue a despertar a K' con una gran predisposición ya que siempre tiene mal humor, y más al despertarse.

-¡Arriba dormilóoon!, ¡VAMOS K' DESPIÉRTATEEE!.-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres estupido!?...¿Y ese olor?.-

-¡Levanta esos animos K'! hice tu comida preferida, no me digas que no saldrás de tu cuarto por carne.-

-Esté bien, ya voy, muevete.-

-Ve a despertar a Kula.-

-Que lo haga Whip.-

-Whip duerme, estaba cansada.-

-Entonces voy por Whip y que ella la levante a la pendeja.-

-¿Paso algo K'?.-

-...nada.-

-Vamos, yo te conozco, no puedes engañarme.-

-Me harta... no, me vuelve loco.-

-Es una buena chica, no la deberías juzgar asi, sí, es caprichosa, pero en el fondo te aprecia...-

-¡Cállate!, ¡Tú no sabes lo que es que te moleste!, no la soporto...- Dicho eso K' se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana. El sueño, como de costumbre, no logró cambiar su actitud en lo más mínimo.

-A veces no se cual de los 2 es mas infantil...- Pensó Maxima para sus adentros, la actitud de su amigo definitvamente lo seguía impresionando en un sentido negativo, al igual que su manera de ver la vida.


	3. Consejo

N/A: WAAA muchas gracias por sus reviews chicos! me alegra que les guste mi historia ^o^, por eso les traigo con mucho cariño el capi 3 ^^.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima y Whip pertenecen al mundo de KOF creado por SNK Playmore.

**Capitulo 3: Consejo**

K' se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, abrió suavemente la puerta, y la vio durmiendo tranquila y profundamente. Posó su mano en el hombro de la mujer, y trató de despertarla, aunque sin mucho éxito. Ella tiene y siempre tuvo, un sueño pesado e invasivo.

-Vamos Whip...levántate- Dijo el chico de cabello color platino -No quiero despertar yo a Kula.-

Whip no se inmutó, estaba cautiva en el mundo de los sueños. Las palabras de K' ni siquiera llegaron a ella como una orden. Su tono serio y calmado la arrulló como si fuera una canción de cuna, se dio vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

En cambio K' estaba muy fastidiado con la idea de tener que despertar a Kula, o tener que responder un interrogatorio de Maxima si la "pequeña molestia" no quería ir a comer. Aunque si lo pensaba lógicamente, tampoco quería que Whip se enterara de lo sucedido porque se enojaría muchísimo, ya que prácticamente, Kula era como su pequeña hermana, y él sólo era el hermano gruñón.

Maxima lo llamó, ya que la comida estaba lista. Se impresionó de que su amigo hubiese vuelto solo como había ido.

-Oye K', ¿Qué paso? viniste tal como te fuiste- Dijo Maxima con algo de humor.

-No es mi culpa que mi hermana se desmaye en vez de dormir.-

-¿Y Kula? ¿Cómo esta?.-

-No sé, ni me importa.- Dijo K' con frialdad.

-¡Vamos K'! ¿Qué te hizo ella para que estés tan enojado?, la verdad no sé porque tienes ese carácter.-

-¿Acaso te olvidaste de que la crearon para destruirme? No confío en ella, nunca lo hice.-

-Es cierto, pero veo que sus acciones no se correlacionan con sus intenciones, es como una niña, y a pesar de que haya querido destruirte, no fue por motus propio.- Maxima llevó la fuente con el beef jerky a la mesa, donde ya estaban situados los platos y cubiertos, y finalmente se sentó con su compañero a comer- De hecho, ¿No crees que todo el desprecio, la bronca y el rencor con que la miras le llegan?, ¿Por qué crees que lloro tanto si no?.-

-...-

-Si no quieres tener problemas con Whip cuando se despierte te aconsejo que al menos intentes disculparte con Kula.-

K' cortó el ultimo trozo de carne con el cuchillo y se lo llevo a la boca con amargura por el sermón que Maxima acababa de darle. No quería disculparse. No solo porque no le importase, Si no porque su orgullo y su personalidad no se lo permitirían.

- Ya acabé, gracias por la comida Maxima.-

-No hay por qué K, pero piensa bien en lo que te dije.-

-_Sí, si..._- Pensó el adolescente moreno amargado con algo de sarcasmo- _Como si eso realmente fuera a pasar_-.

El muchacho de cabello gris se dirigía al baño, que estaba entre el cuarto de Kula y el de él, hasta que escuchó singulares sonidos de respiración acongojada y acelerada. Al parecer, la chica se había despertado, pero no se calmó con el sueño. Aún tenía un agujero en su corazón. Estaba rota y pensaba que, eventualmente, moriría de la tristeza. No sólo por el evidente rechazo, sino porque había caído en el cruel juicio de su compañero, y creía que quizás sí estaría por siempre confinada a traer destrucción y asesinar a los opositores de NESTS, la atormentaba pensar que no sería capaz de ser una chica normal, con sueños y deseos...ella era solo un clon, creada artificialmente para seguir órdenes, incluso contra su voluntad.

K' se quedó tras la puerta, escuchándola llorar. La acompañaba implícitamente, silenciosa y casi tácitamente, ya que ella no imaginaba que el estaría ahí. Finalmente el muchacho decidió dirigirse a su destino original. Entró al baño y se mojó la cara, como de costumbre, cuando quería pensar en algo serio. Se secó, y se miro a sí mismo. Tenía la misma mirada de siempre físicamente, pero no en esencia, algo definitivamente había cambiado.


	4. Dudas

N/A: Aca el capi 4 ^o^, espero que les guste! no es perfecto, lo se, pero voy a tratar de que los personajes esten lo mas ubicados posible, y que mantengan casi la misma personalidad que tienen en sus contrapartes del juego, si tienen criticas diganme, si?, me gustaria mucho mejorar con su ayuda! ^^.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima y Whip pertenecen al mundo de KOF creado por SNK Playmore.

**Capitulo 4: Dudas**

_-¿Por qué?- _Pensó fríamente el muchacho- _¿Porque le importa?-._

En ese momento, acompañada de esa pregunta, apareció en su memoria el recuerdo de Kula diciéndole desesperadamente que le gustaba, era una respuesta, si, pero no lo que él buscaba en definitiva, seguido a esto procedió a mirar su mano derecha, y el guante que la recubría. En efecto, K' lo tenía puesto para impedir que las llamas abrazadoras que el mismo despedía a voluntad propia lo quemaran, era demasiado poder para contenerlo...¿pasaba lo mismo con su corazón?, quizás. K' ha sufrido tanto luego de descubrir que era un mero clon de Kyo Kusanagi, que ya jamás volvió a ser el mismo, se encerró, y se escudo en la amargura, endureció esta especie de caparazón para evitar mostrar sus sentimientos, ya que el dolor era invasivo, casi imposible de aguantar. al pensar en esto bajo su cabeza mirando directamente al lavatorio/lavabo, y se quedo ahí largamente, hasta que saco una conclusión.

-_Yo sufrí...aun lo hago, pero no soy el único que fue víctima de las atrocidades de NESTS...al final, ¿nos parecíamos?-._

K' trataba de reflexionar, ya que en efecto, y mal que le pese, el dolor de su compañera le había llegado, y misteriosamente había ganado una especie de empatía hacia ella, había llegado a pensar que sería la única que sería feliz de ambos, ya que tenía otra actitud, y visión de la vida, podría deprimirse, pero su propia personalidad la incentivaría, eventualmente, a seguir adelante, seguir viviendo, pero el no, siempre estaba en estado de tormento, enojado con si mismo, acomplejado, y quizás era por eso que no le creyó a la chica de sus presuntos sentimientos.

-_No es posible, nadie puede sentir algo por mí, soy una imitación artificial- _Pensaba con dureza, castigándose a si mismo- _Soy un pobre diablo, no debería existir._

En ese momento K' saco una otra conclusión aun más desgarradora, pero al fin se había dado cuenta de algo importantísimo, algo que lo marcaria para siempre.

-_No puedo corresponderle, no puedo sentir por alguien algo que no siento ni siquiera por mi mismo...si voy a morir, moriré solo y sin lastimar a nadie más...yo puedo vencer solo a cualquiera que se me cruce, pero mi amargura es la única que puede conmigo-._

Y con eso ultimo basto para tenerlo abatido y estresado. Maxima se preocupo porque su amigo no salía del baño, pensando que quizás era producto de la comida que el había preparado.

-K', amigo, ¿estás bien?, veo que el beef jerky te hizo mal...-.

El muchacho de piel bronceada se dirigió a la puerta y salió disparado al exterior, bastante enojado.

-¿¡De que hablas idiota! ¡me había detenido a pensar eso es todo!-.

-Bueno, espero que no te salga humo de la cabeza- Dijo Maxima con algo de humor, aunque K' se dio vuelta rápidamente y ni escucho el comentario.

Se fue a la cocina y se sentó en la silla donde antes su compañera había estado y vio que en la mesa había una paleta de las que tanto a ella le gustaban, y recordó que su hermana aun no había despertado, con lo cual no podría consolarla ni darle la paleta para hacerla sentir mejor. Fue en ese momento que decidió dejar su orgullo de lado, y agarro el dulce para dárselo a ella, aunque pensarlo era mas fácil que llevarlo a cabo. Se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha, abrió la puerta y luego la cerro con el mismo sigilo con la que la había abierto, se acerco a la cama y dejo el dulce en una esquina para que lo viese al despertar. Se veía realmente hermosa mientras dormía, sus cabellos ahora se tornaban de un marrón claro, y se la veía tranquila, sin embargo, despertó al escuchar el particular sonido del papel plástico rozar la almohada, y de la impresión que le dio ver a K' en su cuarto, su cabello se torno celeste otra vez.

-¡K'!, ¿¡Que haces aquí!- Dijo la muchacha de piel blanca como la nieve, y al notar que ahora tenía una paleta en la almohada se sonrió- ¡muchas gracias K'!, ¿acaso haces esto porque-.

-Nada, yo ya me voy- Dijo guardando la compostura, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Kula se levanto rápidamente de la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda, K' no se inmuto.

-No sé cómo lo haces K'...- Dijo la chica con ternura.

El muchacho bronceado se dio vuelta para mirarla, extrañamente no se impresiono ante el abrazo, no lo deseaba con fervor, pero tampoco lo molestaba, por eso no lo interrumpió. bajo su cabeza para ver lo tierna que se veía mientras lo abrazaba, ella también lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿No entiendes como pisotee mi orgullo para venir aquí?- Dijo aparentando seriedad.

-No...no entiendo como haces para romperme el corazón, y luego, con una acción tan simple me haces amarte otra vez- al decir esto Kula se emociono un poco y dirigió su mano al hombro de K', y luego a su mejilla- no solo me gustas K', te amo, tal y como eres, no me importa si mis sentimientos no vuelven, yo solo quiero que estés bien-.

En ese momento K' se quito las gafas, y se quedo mudo, sin poder responder. Sin embargo ocurrió algo que interrumpió el momento, Whip, que evidentemente se había despertado, vio que la paleta ya no estaba sobre la mesa y fue al cuarto de Kula para ver si ella la tenia y si se sentía mejor, sin embargo, vio que K' había hecho mejor trabajo que ella al consolarla y se enterneció al ver como ella lo abrazaba con dulzura.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir, parece que ya todo está bien- Dijo la castaña tímidamente- mejor me voy yendo a ver si como algo, que me muero de hambre, si quieres venir hazlo Kula-

-¡Si Whip!- dijo la chica con energía, separándose de K'.

K' asumió que el trabajo ya estaba hecho y que ya podía ir a descansar tranquilo, pero una pregunta se cruzo por su mente.

-¿Porque me perdonaste?-

-Simple K'- Dijo la chica poniéndose en frente de el- ¡Te amo!- al decir esto último se colgó del hombro del chico y rápidamente le dio un besito en la mejilla- aunque seas un poco gruñón.

Luego guiñarle el ojo, Kula fue rápidamente al comedor y dejo a un perplejo K' en su habitación, por un minuto se quedo quieto repasando mentalmente todo lo que había pasado, y luego cuando salió del cuarto vio a un muy contento Maxima.

-¡Buen trabajo K'!, veo que tuviste una linda recompensa-

-¡Cállate Idiota!- Fue lo único que dijo, y volvió a ponerse sus gafas.

Esa noche hacia mucho frio, pero no necesito taparse con sus sabanas, ya que lo recubría un calor singular, pero estaba confundido, muy confundido, su mente luchaba con sus sentimientos encontrados, y mas que nada por las palabras de Kula " no solo me gustas K', te amo, tal y como eres, no me importa si mis sentimientos no vuelven, yo solo quiero que estés bien", ella lo aceptaba sin importar que él la tratara mal, o fuera enojón, y el no hacía nada por ella, ¿debía aceptarla?, ¿debía abrirse paso a una relación sentimental siendo cerrado como es el?, sin duda se había desatado una revolución dentro de él, sentimientos contra razón, corazón contra mente, iba a ser una lucha dura, casi tanto como la revolución francesa a escala psíquica, pero en vez de luchar por los derechos y la igualdad, se ponía en juego la capacidad de K' de mostrar y demostrar sus sentimientos, y a meditar seriamente si el amor podría tener parte en su triste vida.


	5. Impotencia

N/A: siguiente capi! non-stop K' x Kula X3!, gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste, tienen esfuerzo y sobretodo, mucho cariño estos fics ^^, como siempre las críticas constructivas son siempre bien aceptadas ^^.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima y Whip pertenecen al mundo de KOF creado por SNK Playmore.

**Capitulo 5: Impotencia**

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y K' estaba aun meditando en su cama sin poder dormir, mas que nunca ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Siempre se había mostrado duro, sus sentimientos, si es que se dignaba a reconocer que los tenia, no los mostraba jamás, no le importaba a acercarse a nadie, y mucho menos, formar una relación significativa. El mas acercado a esto fue Maxima, siendo su amigo, pero incluso con este tendía a poner de por medio un freno, algo asi como la famosa muralla china. Con Kula pasaba algo parecido, la barrera que había impuesto era casi irrompible, como el diamante, aunque en los ultimos tiempos se dio cuenta de que quizás no era tan irrompible, que se asemejaba mas al hielo y que poco a poco se iba derritiendo, en tanto las palabras de su compañera resonaban en su cabeza.

_-¿Que debería hacer?-_ Pensaba, dubitativo el muchacho moreno _- ¿Podre lidiar con esto solo?._

K' solo se limito a prender la luz de su velador y busco su chaqueta y sus gafas, estaba decidido a salir a caminar, sin importarle en absoluto lo tarde que era, y lo peligroso que podría ser salir solo siendo que cada vez hay mas delincuentes y matones, los cuales se reproducen en masa, como si fueran cucarachas.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y la cerro del mismo modo, para no despertar a nadie perturbando la tranquilidad que la noche ofrece, con su aire impregnado de ilusiones nocturnas, llamados sueños. Se dirigió a la cocina con cautela, buscando las llaves en algún recoveco, procurando no emitir sonido, hasta que escucho pasos.

-¡¿Quien esta ahí? - dijo el chico de cabello platino emitiendo sus llamas carmesí - ¡Muéstrate!-.

-¡Waaah!-.

-Esa voz- el muchacho reconoció la voz al instante, y mientras emitía sus flamas pudo develar la figura de su compañera en camisón, sin embargo no lo distrajo de su sensación de fastidio - Kula, ¿¡Qué demonios haces a estas horas!-.

-Yo...no pude dormir, y tenía hambre, así que vine a comer helado y... - La tímida chica de cabellos castaño claro, que ahora se tornaban celestes por el susto, decidió arremeter con la misma pregunta, después de todo, el mismo juego se podía jugar de a dos -, ¡aguarda! ¡yo debería preguntarte lo mismo!, ¿qué piensas hacer a estas horas?, ¡es muy peligroso salir!-.

-mmph, aquí vamos otra vez- susurro el chico moreno con exasperación, y moviendo su cabeza a un costado para acentuar esta sensación de molestia- está bien, me iré a dormir, pero ve tu también, no quiero que te desveles y que mañana tengas mal humor al despertarte-.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo la pequeña adolescente algo encaprichada, aunque una fracción de segundo después se dio cuenta de a quien le estaba hablando, esa persona que tanto adora y le dedico sus palabras más tiernas y sinceras unas horas antes- K'...lo siento, yo no-

-Solo olvídalo-dijo K' dándole la espalda mientras caminaba- Vámonos a dormir, nos mataran si nos encuentran-.

En ese momento Kula trato de encontrar algo que lo distrajera, algo que hiciese que ese momento se prolongara el mayor tiempo posible, después de todo, era bien sabido que lo último que deseaba era separarse de él, aun cuando la lastimara y ella se ofendiera o se deprimiera, no podría dejar de quererlo. Fue entonces que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la boca.

-Yo sé porque no pudiste dormir- Kula noto que de algún modo había captado la atención de su compañero, ya que este se había detenido, pero aun dándole la espalda- lo sé, y tú lo sabes también-.

-¡No me hagas perder el tiempo, niña!- K' se sintió de algún modo presionado por la situación, pero este no se dejo amedrentar, tenía la suficiente sangre fría como para lidiar con el asunto, como si fuese un asesino que en vez de quitar vidas, se deshacía del miedo y la inquietud- Me voy...-.

Kula tampoco se rindió, a pesar de que el momento se había tornado complicado, no podía dejar que la escurridiza oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, y en ese momento se le ocurrió la frase perfecta para "atacar".

-Lo que pasa es que estuviste pensando en mi, y en lo que te dije, por eso no puedes dormir- La pálida adolescente trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, lo suficiente para retener a su amado por un tiempo más- ¡te escudas en tu apariencia de chico malo pero eres diferente! ¡también sientes!-.

El chico se quedo atónito, menos mal que estaba de espaldas a su compañera, porque, de lo contrario, se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared. En ese momento evaluó seriamente la posibilidad de que lo que había dicho fuera cierto, que ella realmente lo conocía, por dentro y por fuera, y que no tenia escapatoria.

Trato de mostrarse lo más normal posible, pero fue demasiado para él cuando sintió el suave contacto de la chica tomando su musculoso brazo entre los suyos, que en contraste, eran delicados, y a simple vista, frágiles.

-Tú no me odias como dices, K', no...- dijo la chica susurrando, aunque luego levanto la voz- ¡¿o es que si me odias? ¡contéstame K'!, ¿¡me odias!-.

K' había sido acorralado, preso de la impotencia lo único que alcanzo a decir fue:

- ¡NO, NO TE ODIO MALDITA SEA!-

El grito recorrió cada esquina del cuarto como una onda expansiva, Kula se separo abruptamente del brazo de K', y se llevo las manos a la cara, con los ojos llorosos. El la miro, sintiéndose extraño por haberle gritado, aunque lo que vio después lo extraño aun mas, la chica levanto sus brazos en alto, en señal de triunfo y comenzó a festejar.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Lo sabia!, ¡Te amo K'!, ¡te adoro más que nunca y ahora que no me odias me esforzare por estar junto a ti!-

En ese instante K' se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, se sintió agradecido de llevar las gafas en el momento, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar abierta su bocota por haber dicho algo tan directo por 1ra vez en su vida.

Kula se dirigió a su habitación prácticamente corriendo, aun cuando no estaba lejos, saludo al muchacho bronceado con la mano, y le tiro un beso en el aire con dulzura, luego entro a su habitación y se echo en la cama con energía, abrazo su almohada, y se prometió a si misma que algún día seria él quien durmiese a su lado.

En cambio el por su parte se fue con la misma cara de resignación a su habitación, se sintió como un idiota, y se dejo caer en el colchón dramáticamente, luego volvió a incorporarse, se quito los zapatos, la chaqueta, las gafas, y se paro frente a la pared, con la frente pegada a esta. Por un momento deseo golpearse contra ella con todas sus fuerzas y perder el conocimiento para no tener que cargar con la vergüenza que sentía, pero decidió no hacerlo, se sentiría extraño, casi culpable, si ella volviese a llorar por su culpa, siendo que había jurado esforzarse...resolvió ir a la cama y dormir un par de horas aunque no estuviera cansado, y estuviese amaneciendo.


	6. Estaca

N/A: Wiiiii el 6to capitulo ya esta! como siempre, con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, porque este esta un poco largo XDD, pase por un horrible bloqueo artistico pero ya volvi, espero que les guste! que es lo mas importante! y que sigan apoyando esta hermosa pareja X3. Se lo dedico especialmente a Kurizariddo ( gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiga! X3 ), AyAnE16 ( gracias por el apoyo y charlas amenas X3 ), y Ralf Jones ( gracias por todo lo que hablamos, aconsejarme y disipar mis dudas X3 ).

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima y Whip pertenecen al mundo de KOF creado por SNK/Playmore.

**Capitulo 6: Estaca**

K' se despertó malhumorado, como de costumbre, y este rasgo característico en el se acentuó gracias a la falta de sueño de la noche anterior acompañado de las tan exactas palabras de Kula, las cuales lo habían atravesado como una estaca, que cada vez se le clavaba mas en las entrañas. El dolor era inconmensurable, pero no podía mostrarlo, debía mantenerse en estado natural. Aunado a esto hacia un frio terrible, el cual lo congelaba hasta los huesos. Se vistió como siempre y se dirigió a la cocina donde Whip y Maxima estaban desayunando.

-¡K'!, ¿pasa algo?, ¡te ves como un zombie!- Dijo Maxima, bromeando, como de costumbre - la noche no parece haberte favorecido-.

El muchacho bronceado hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero, y se dispuso a salir afuera para caminar y pensar un rato, a pesar del frio despiadado y desgarrador. Sintió la textura del metal del picaporte rozar sus manos, y cuando entreabrió la puerta su "hermana" le dijo algo que le hizo replantearse que si salir sería una buena idea.

-Kula y yo salimos antes de que te despertaras, fuimos a comprar ropa y zapatos, menciono algo de esforzarse... aunque tuvimos que volver porque se agarro un resfriado, ¡pobrecita! debe haber sido porque últimamente paso por tantas cosas , podrías quedarte con ella? voy a ir a comprar los medicamentos-.

-...Yo voy-.

-Pero K'-

-¡Yo puedo con esto!-.

El muchacho de cabello claro salió afuera dando un portazo, definitivamente no se quedaría al lado de alguien que lo incomodaba y lo hacía poner nervioso. Con total simplicidad fue a la farmacia más cercana y compro los típicos remedios de tos, esos que se compran para los niños, a pesar de saber que su compañera, si bien era menor que él, era una adolescente ya. Comenzó a sentirse algo pesado, y con dolor de cabeza, salió del lugar y para su desagrado, mientras caminaba vio algo que lo hizo sentir peor, aun sin saber por qué. Se trataba de su mayor rival, Kyo, aunque no estaba solo, venía acompañado de su querida novia Yuki, ellos hablaban normalmente, estaban juntos, tomados de la mano o del brazo, como cualquier pareja normal. K' recordó inconscientemente como se sentía cuando Kula le agarraba el brazo, le sonreía o le hablaba con ternura. Cuando los vio besarse fue demasiado para él y decidió irse lo mas rápido que pudo, casi corriendo podría decirse, aunque se sentía peor con cada paso que daba, sentía la estaca cada vez mas clavada, y las punzadas en su cabeza aumentaban el dolor que sentía, llego a su hogar con algo de nauseas, y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los medicamentos.

Para su enojo vio que su pequeña y pálida compañera se había despertado, y con una cuchara estaba raspando el hielo del freezer para luego comerlo, lo cual era como algún tipo de hobby que tenia, ya que la había observado llevarlo a cabo más de una vez.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!, ¡te va a hacer mal a la garganta y te vas a enfermar!- El muchacho trato de poner orden, pero el solo hecho de haber levantado la voz hizo que le doliera la cabeza aun mas, se sentó en la primer silla que encontró, con la mano en la frente, debido a la bajada de presión que había experimentado-.

-¿qué tiene de malo?, estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco mal porque no dormí bien, y eso me hizo sentir más frio de lo normal- Dijo la muchacha de cabello marrón claro- K'...¿estás bien?.

Kula se acerco a su compañero, con intención de saber que le pasaba, extendió su brazo para tocar su rostro, pero fue inútil, K' solo se limito a alejar el brazo de su compañera con el suyo.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- Dijo el moreno exhausto - me voy a dormir.

- Pero K', ¡es casi mediodía y aun no comiste nada!-.

- Déjalo así -.

A pesar del inminente mal humor de su compañero, Kula no se daría por vencida, ella quería ayudarlo, porque en definitiva sus sentimientos la guiaban a hacerlo, aun cuando la persona que tanto amaba se negara terminantemente. Cuando K' dio el portazo hacia su habitación, la pálida chica vacilo de que si debería entrar o no para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ya que si bien era por su salud, era éticamente incorrecto irrumpir en su espacio personal, de modo que se decidió a espiar por la cerradura. Lo que vio en ese momento no lo olvidaría jamás, y sin embargo era algo que para cualquier otra chica seria simple y normal. Lo que había llegado a divisar, en efecto, había sido su torso, los abdominales desarrollados y la perfecta musculatura de sus brazos la dejaron admirada, y con un gran sonrojo. La muchacha se dirigió directo a su habitación y trato de tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama, tratando de no pensar en ello. Su carita seguía roja, con lo cual se dispuso a usar los poderes con los cuales había sido dotada para su propio beneficio. Sus cabellos, tornados ahora al celeste, contrastaban un poco con sus mejillas, así que se quito los guantes que NESTS había hecho para ella con casi el mismo fin que el de K', y las poso en su rostro. Respiro pasivamente, primero inhalando por la nariz, y luego exhalando por la boca, como si de un ejercicio de relajación se tratase, y así, con ayuda de sus frías manos, logro bajar el rojo de su cara.

-_Ya esta_ - Pensó para si misma, calmada - _Si tan solo pudiera ayudar a K'..._-.

Su sentimiento de impotencia la hizo abrazarse sus rodillas. Se veía tal y como muchos, incluso K', la caracterizaban, como una niña pequeña e infantil que, buscando auto protegerse, se ponía en posición fetal. De todos modos, era normal para ella adoptarla, incluso cuando no se sentía triste, con el tiempo resulto serle cómoda. Por un momento volvió a recordar para lo que había sido creada, y que K' era un traidor, por eso debía eliminarlo. Recordó con amargura que ya jamás tendría a Candy a su lado, y que ya no podría contarle a ella todo lo que le pasaba, sus secretos e inquietudes. En efecto, a pesar de ser un robot, era como una hermana para ella, que incluso mostraba sentimientos a pesar de ser del mas frio y duro metal. Diana y Foxy también tenían un importantísimo rol en su vida, ellas dos juntas representaban lo que era una mujer digna, y como eran las madres con sus hijos, ya que así veían a la chica, y aun cuando se hubieran unido a K', ¿Que dirían de su enamoramiento con el chico?, definitivamente se veía mal, por donde se lo mirase. Sin embargo no podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso, no porque la deprimiera o porque le quisiese restar, intencionalmente, importancia, si no porque considero que debía ocuparse de algo tan preciado para ella: La salud de su compañero.

- _¿Qué puedo hacer?...aguarda, ¡ya se!- _Kula se levanto rápidamente de la cama, de un salto - _Podría poner mi mano en su frente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y prevenir un resfrió, o que se enferme_.

Y con esta predisposición se dispuso a ir al cuarto de su compañero. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Maxima.

- Hola Kula, ¿te sientes mejor? -.

- ¡Si Maxima! ¡estoy muy bien!, ¿dónde está Whip? -.

- Fue a comprar algo para comer, ya se hizo tarde y no le dan ganas de cocinar, yo iré a ver si puedo hacer algo -.

Maxima se fue al comedor y se acostó con vagancia en el sillón, mientras que Kula se dirigió sigilosamente al cuarto de su compañero, abrió y cerró la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el sonido de esta fue casi imperceptible, al igual que el de sus pasos. La pálida muchacha, vio que en un rincón del cuarto había una silla de madera, la cual corrió para que quedara en frente de la cama, y estar mas cómoda. Observo con cuidado el rostro del muchacho bronceado, parte de su torso también podía verse, ya que al parecer, entre sueños, se había destapado. Kula se decidió finalmente, y, cuidadosamente, comenzó a mover el flequillo de el chico, y luego, poso la palma de su mano en la frente de este. Realmente lo recubría un enorme calor, en efecto, se había agarrado una fiebre de aquellas por caminar afuera con el frio que hacía y con su chaqueta abierta, lo cual le hacía tener estilo, pero no lo protegía de enfermarse. A medida que paso el tiempo la fiebre poco a poco fue bajando, y la chica se acerco al rostro de su amado con cautela, por un momento pudo sentir su suave respiración, aunque de un momento a otro se alboroto, provocando que el chico de piel morena se despertara, sin embargo antes de que este pudiera decir nada, Kula perdió la estabilidad por un momento debido al susto, lo que hizo que, al estar tan cerca, lo besara accidentalmente. K' la alejo inmediatamente, algo avergonzado.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!, ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO! -.

- Pero yo solo te estaba tratando de curar la fiebre, no seas así -.

Por un momento, K' se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, y no solo eso, al posar su mano en la frente noto que ya no tenía fiebre, casi, realmente Kula lo había cuidado, lo que tenia merito.

- Muy bien, te lo agradezco - Dijo el muchacho bronceado con un poco de exasperación - Ahora déjame, o bueno, haz lo que quieras-.

El chico se dio vuelta, y estando de espalda a Kula intento seguir descansando, hasta que noto que su compañera lo abrazaba por detrás. Pudo sentir la respiración de su compañera en la nuca, y como su pecho se dilataba y se contraía y hacia contacto con su espalda, una de sus pálidas manitas recorrió el torso que había admirado momentos atrás. Por un momento K' se vio tentado a echarla de su cuarto, pero no lo hizo, prefirió no inmutarse.

- Sabes que no es posible - el muchacho le hablaba a su compañera con frialdad, sin mirarla, y algo nervioso por lo cerca que estaban, aun cuando no lo quisiera mostrar, trato de usar el tono de voz mas monótono que pudo - sabes que está mal y que no puede ser.

- Si los dos nos sentimos igual todo es posible - Dijo Kula algo emocionada -no me importa que este mal y nos vean con desprecio, te amo y lo hare siempre- Kula se abrazo un poco mas fuerte a su compañero, acurrucada a su lado - por más que haya sido un accidente, se sintió bien, ¿sabes? -.

K' definitivamente seguía dispuesto a negarse, pero esta predisposición era débil, y en algún momento iba a terminar cediendo, ya que era muy difícil, incluso para un chico como él, resistirse a su forma de hablar tan tierna y cercana, a su personalidad incondicional, y a su persistencia. La estaca que había sentido hace unas horas se estaba yendo, y sentía una sensación singular en el pecho. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse amado, y algo le decía que no debía desaprovecharlo, realmente por primera vez en la vida tenía el calor sentimental que necesitaba, las dudas se iban disipando y las decisiones que debería tomar en el futuro se fueron aclarando.

- Kula, vámonos al comedor antes de que venga alguien y piense mal - Dijo K' con el tono más serio que pudo.

- Si K', vamos -

Ambos se levantaron, Kula tomo la mano de K', y no la soltó hasta que salieron. K' siguió pensando acerca de lo que debería hacer en su futuro si consideraba tener una relación con su compañera, ya que si bien no era algo que estaba prohibido, ni era antinatural, iba en contra de su personalidad, y podría estar en peligro...pero definitivamente lo mejor debería ser dejar que todo fluya, la vida, después de todo, es como una corriente de viento, la cual arrastra los sentimientos, lleva las situaciones al máximo, hace volar los pensamientos y aliviana el alma.


	7. Enamorado

N/A: Woow! increíble cuanto pasó desde el último capítulo que postée! Se lo dedico a todos los que les gustó y lo siguieron hasta ahora X3. Prepárense una silla cómoda y un café porque este es muy largo XD.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes involucrados en esta historia me pertenecen, K' Dash, Kula Diamond, Maxima, Candy, k9999 y Whip pertenecen al mundo de KOF creado por SNK Playmore.

**Capítulo 7: Enamorado**

Durante el almuerzo, K' no pudo evitar notar que su compañera lucía distraída, algo que al parecer había pasado desapercibido a los ojos de su hermana y su mejor amigo. En efecto, la situación que habían pasado la había dejado pensativa, definitivamente necesitaba contárselo a alguien que la entendiera, y ese alguien era Candy. Sí, Kula jamás la olvidó luego de su sacrificio en el año 2000, desde entonces juró recolectar todas las piezas de su cuerpo para poder rearmarla otra vez y su deseo seguía con la misma vehemencia hasta el día de la fecha, por lo tanto se levantó y salió afuera con la excusa de que iría a entrenar. Whip, no obstante, se extrañó por esto último, y decidió tratar de convencer a su hermano de ir por ella, ya que tenía un asunto pendiente.

-Oye K'...eso fue raro, no?- Dijo Whip con algo de preocupación-.

-Si...- dijo K' pensativo, pero en el acto se arrepintió de mostrar importancia alguna - Quiero decir, ¿a que te refieres?.

-¡No te hagas el desinteresado K'!, Kula ha estado esforzándose mucho, deberías al menos reconocerlo-.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- Dijo el muchacho moreno vagamente.

-Ayúdala- Dijo Whip poniendo autoridad, como cualquier soldado que se precia de tal-.

-¡Hazlo tú!- Arremetió el joven algo molesto por la actitud de su hermana -.

-Debo ir a la base, así que ve y cuídala al menos. ¡Que no me vaya a enterar que la dejaste sola!-.

-Está bien, está bien-

Concluyó K', con resignación y algo de bronca por haber "perdido" en la discusión, se sentía dominado por su hermana más de una vez y de hecho pensaba que si llegaba a contradecirla no tendría problema en domarlo - literalmente - como cual león en un circo.

Maxima se impresionó por esta reacción en Whip, pero coincidía con ella, sabía que lo más seguro era que

K' fuera a cuidarla por si le pasaba algo...después de todo, es solo una "niña" de 14 años. Sin embargo prefirió quedarse callado y no contribuir al sermón de Whip, ya que lo que menos quería era convertirse en un pollo rostizado a manos de su amigo.

K' decidió dar una vuelta a la ciudad para relajarse, como hacía de costumbre, sin embargo se detuvo varias veces a ver el ambiente que lo rodeaba, personas que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo, gente junta entrando a diferentes locales, y sobre todo, parejas recién formadas...todo esto contribuía a sentir que era una atmósfera "cálida" y sin embargo se sentía...fuera de lugar. Como si no perteneciera a ese contexto, y aún no sabía porqué.

_-¿Que demonios hago aquí?...-_ Pensó por un momento, totalmente confundido.

Sin embargo cuando pasó por una tienda de dulces recordó cual era su deber, pero no sin antes quedarse atento ante la tan peculiar dulcería.

_-Kula...-_

El muchacho de cabello platinado dio media vuelta para comenzar a buscar a su compañera.

Mientras tanto Kula buscó y buscó por horas piezas para reconstruir a su mejor amiga, pero no tuvo buenos resultados, y la ansiedad la abrumaba, como la pesada humedad en los días nublados.

-¡Dioooos! este basurero se volvió inútil, antes había muchas otras cosas, ¡y encima cada vez apesta peor!- Dijo Kula bastante frustrada y enojada por su inminente fracaso.

Por un momento decidió ir a la parte de atrás de este no muy pintoresco paisaje, y se encontró con una bellísima vista al mar...en efecto, como ya estaba atardeciendo, el contraste entre el cielo anaranjado y el agua azul profundo le daban una especie de estabilidad y calma.

_- Sólo espera Candy...algún día lograré reconstruirte, solo que no encuentro nada aún...-_ Pensaba para sí misma, tratando de consolarse - _¿Cuando lograré hacer algo yo sola y que realmente sirva? estoy harta de depender de los demás...-._

De repente, notó que algo estaba mal en la atmósfera, había algo que simplemente no cuadraba con la calma del lugar. Una sensación de alerta comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía la presencia de un ser peligroso cerca, pero se sentía preparada para hacerle frente a cualquier rival.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!- Preguntó con un tono amenazante, pero luego se arrepintió.

Comenzó a oir una voz algo familiar riendo como un desquiciado, y se le heló la sangre en el acto.

-No puede ser...- susurró, incrédula, paralizada del miedo.

El sujeto en cuestión contestó con una cuota de agresividad exagerada que le agregó aún más tensión a la situación en la que estaban inmersos.

-¿¡ES QUE ACASO NO ME RECONOCES, PENDEJA DESGRACIADA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERME CONTESTADO ASÍ!-

- ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora K9999?-

- Lo que quiero...¡ES MATAR A ESE NEGRO INSULSO QUE SE CREE MEJOR QUE YO! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ! ¿¡DONDEEEEEE!-

Kula trató de defenderse lo más que pudo con sus delicados, pero letales, ataques de hielo, los cuales recordaban a una bailarina, o una muñequita en una caja de música por la manera en que giraba, sin embargo K9999 logró contrarrestarlos con su brazo polimórfico, el cual le proporcionaba una fuerza casi ilimitada. Eso le permitió propinarle una golpiza monstruosa a quien había sido su propia compañera de equipo, tomó por el cuello a la pálida mujercita, la cual yacía en el piso momentos atrás y la alzó para humillarla.

K' desde lejos había escuchado los gritos de su compañera, pero no pudo determinar con claridad de donde venían, hasta que oyó la risa de K9999 a lo lejos, y supuso lo peor. Comenzó a seguir el ruido molesto como el sonido que hace una tiza cuando hace cierto contacto determinado con el pizarrón, hasta que lo guió al desolador lugar. El sujeto de cabello azul sonrió y acercó a Kula hacia sí mismo.

-Nos estábamos diviertiendo mucho, ¿no Kula?, ¿NO ES ASI?- Dijo con una evidente intención psicótica - ¡HAZ LLEGADO A TIEMPO PARA LA FIESTA, BASTARDO!.

-¡TU MALDITO! ¡SUELTA A KULA EN ESTE INSTANTE! -

- Oh, no. Ya te enojaste, ¡es hora de hacer algo divertido! - Arremetió K9999, y sin más preámbulos lanzó a Kula al mar con su brazo polimórfico.

Kula se sentía desfallecer mientras caía, el viento azotando su golpeada y despojada figura, como cuando pasó allá en el lejano 2000...la diferencia es que ya no tendría quien pudiera salvarla. Antes de impactar sobre el agua extendió su brazo al cielo, como buscando tocarlo, sentir el lugar donde podría estar su amiga, derramando algunas lágrimas antes de impactar en la superficie acuosa.

Mientras caía más y más profundo añoraba una explicación, el porqué de tantos momentos desafortunados, parecía una historia de nunca acabar. En otra situación podría haber evitado el problema de no saber nadar creando un témpano de hielo, ya que por su contextura, bien se sabe que este flota. Sin embargo ya no tenía energía ni para sentir que seguiría viva. Se sentía culpable por no poder estar al lado del hombre que amaba, pero antes de perder la última bocanada de aire que le quedaba en su boca, pensó en su porvenir.

_- Candy, lo lamento...perdóname, no pude reconstruirte. Pero si no puedes llegar a mi, yo iré a tí. Pronto...estaremos juntas-._

Y así, Kula dejó la morbosa estela de burbujas que producen aquellos que comparten el mismo destino cruel.

K' dejó nockeado a K9999 en menos de lo que canta un gallo al ver a su compañera caer. Una ardiente pasión por el ataque le surgió en el pecho, fruto del rencor y ansias de venganza que le tenía al supuesto "rival", tal como el mequetrefe se había autoproclamado. No hizo falta más que un minuto para recubrirlo en llamas hambrientas de destrucción, que si no se tomaba recaudos K9999 podría haber muerto en el acto. Herido y muy mal trecho lanzó un grito que podría corroer los oídos de cualquiera que estuviera cerca...salvo que estuviese debajo del agua, la cual es como un filtro de los sonidos del exterior, tal como estaba K', casi rezando con cada brazada, llegar al cuerpo de Kula y sacarla de ese estado. La tomó por la cintura con un brazo, y usó el otro para llegar a la superficie. Aproximadamente un kilómetro más adelante estaba el puerto más cercano, con gran esfuerzo y técnica logró llegar a destino, no sin antes recibir ayuda de alguien que se percató de la situación y les tiró un salvavidas a las víctimas.

El muchacho moreno logró llegar a tierra con la chica abrazada como si fuese una extensión de si mismo.

-¿Están bien?, ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Dijo la persona que les había tirado el salvavidas.

K' solo atinó a respirar agitadamente mientras más y más gente se agrupaba para ver como estaban, trató de calmar su respiración. Trató de incorporarse sobre sí mismo, y acostando a su compañera comenzó a apretar el pecho de esta certeramente, tomó una bocanada de aire y unió su boca con la de ella.

Kula estaba en un estado casi entre sueños, inconsciente, pero podía sentir todo. Desde el ser tomada bruscamente hasta los golpes en el pecho, y luego una extraña sensación en su boca, la cual parecía recibir un aire cálido, acompañada de una textura suave, pero que demarcaba desesperación y algo de violencia en el contacto.

Finalmente la pálida chica despertó tosiendo agua, y aún sin saber que pasaba, se dejó caer a causa de la bajada de presión. K' se sintió aliviado, y comenzó a sentir algo en el pecho, algo aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Recordó en ese instante cuando la ayudó a llegar a la superficie en el 2001, pero aquí se había formado una conexión especial. La gente comenzó a aplaudir por su acción, les parecía increíble como alguien tan joven podría haber nadado tanto y aún así tratar de salvar a su compañera.

El muchacho fornido se puso en pié con algo de pesadez pero al instante perdió el equilibrio, y 3 hombres atinaron a llevarlo a él y a Kula al hospital más cercano. El despertar de K' fue más tardío que el de Kula, y a diferencia de esta que a pocas horas de despertarse se sentía como nueva, K' sentía como si se hubiese caído de un séptimo piso. No pudo casi incorporarse en sí mismo, pero sólo oyó una voz a su lado.

- Está bien K', ya pasó...sigue durmiendo-

- Kula...- K' apenas giró la cabeza para ver a su pálida compañera acostada a su lado - ¿Que...ha-

-Ya no hables K'...me vine aquí para cuidarte, como tú lo hiciste conmigo...K', gracias por salvarme- Dijo Kula, que le acarició el cabello con ternura- Gracias...

La chica deseó agradecerle con algo especial, con dulzura y cariño logró amansar a su compañero y uniendo sus labios a los de él le entregó su corazón. El momento para el muchacho fue eterno, pero no supo bien si era por su situación de desventaja o por sus sentimientos reales que decidió entregarse también.

-Perdona...- Dijo Kula algo avergonzada - perdón, estando así y yo..., quisiera que hubiese sido de otra manera nuestro primer beso-.

Kula trató de irse, ya que temía ser rechazada por enésima vez, pero K' con una energía viril revitalizada la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su lado con la liviandad con que una pluma flota en el aire, aún cuando sus músculos estaban aún tencionados por la energía que desperdició al nadar sentía cierto vigor aún además de la necesidad de ser querido... de ser abrazado, todo lo que se había negado por tanto tiempo, ahora era una realidad.

-He sido un idiota- Dijo K' mirando a Kula a los ojos con seriedad - Reconozco que aún soy un idiota, y quizás siempre lo vaya a ser...pero...Kula - El muchacho de piel bronceada hizo una pausa, cautivo de la mirada de su muñeca de cristal, con ojos como perlas - quédate conmigo-.

-K'...-

Kula se acurrucó en su pecho con ternura, y así durmieron los dos juntos hasta el día siguiente. Fueron despertados por la nada encantadora voz de una enfermera que puso el grito en el cielo al verlos juntos, pensando que había pasado "algo".

La chica totalmente avergonzada trató de explicar lo sucedido pero K' la interrumpió y no le dió mayor importancia.

- Ncht, piensa lo que quieras, nosotros nos vamos de aquí -

Y después de vestirse con sus ropas - aún mojadas, ya que el cuero y la goma tardan en secarse - se dirigieron a su hogar. K' pensó lo que había pasado en el trayecto, se sentía diferente...como si ya nada faltara, como si cuadrara en la atmósfera a la que antes permanecía ajeno. Pero no quería perder totalmente su personalidad por estar enamorado, quería permanecer siendo serio, pero sin ser distante.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con una muy enojada Whip y un muy impresionado Maxima que por más que pidieran a gritos explicaciones, estaban mudos a los oídos de los dos enamorados que entraron tomados de la mano. Algo raro estaba pasando...¡definitivamente algo muy raro!


End file.
